Vanish
by FluffyOtaku
Summary: Lisanna's returned, and Lucy is cast into the shadows of the Guild. After being requested to leave the team for training, Lucy ventures off to do so. However, she finds herself caught in a rather confusing situation with the Twin Dragon Slayers. But, how will Natsu finally react to Lucy's disappearance? – NatsuXLucy (slight) StingXLucy, RogueXLucy (Cliché plot for everyone! Yay!)


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail (or, as a matter of fact, this cliché story-line). _

**Author's Notes: **_I __**really **__didn't want to start off my profile with such an overused story-line, but I couldn't resist myself. I promise you, this will be different! ...I hope. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I've made this chapter nice and long for you all, so do read on. ;)_

* * *

_: : Chapter One - Vanish : :_

Lucy nibbled anxiously on the tip of her pen. She glanced over her shoulder and watched as her Guild mates drank and boasted and rejoiced over Lisanna Strauss's return; mind you, she returned around five days ago, and the idiots were _still _continuing. She understood completely though. Who _wouldn't _want to party hard after finding out your "dead" friend was actually alive this entire time? Well, her. That's who.

The Stellar mage had been sitting alone at her regular spot at the bar, casually sipping her glass of water and jotting down a note or two as ideas for her novel.

Her chocolate-brown orbs roamed over the Guild Hall, and she caught herself gazing off into a thought of adventure. You can't blame her; ever since Lisanna returned her team seemed like their memories had been erased, like they knew nothing of her _or _the missions that needed completing and laid dusted across the Request Board, awaiting acceptance.

Her mind had suddenly become frantic with thoughts of marching over to them and slamming a job request in each of their faces. That should get her point across! Then maybe, just _maybe_, they would acknowledge her existence yet again.

Suddenly, snapping Lucy from her thoughts, the mention of her name was heard from the table she kept her distance from.

"Yeah, Lucy's on our team, why?" It was Gray's voice. Lucy listened closely, noting the fact the chatter had simmered down and the loud conversations were kept to a minimum.

Then, there was Lisanna's voice. "I-I don't know. I just...wish I was in her place, b-but it's OK."

Lucy raised an eyebrow to herself and felt her stomach toss and turn in nervousness and irritation. Why is it that her voice _frustrated _her so much?

"Huh? You wanna swap places with Lucy?" Natsu's voice was heard again; his tone filled with excitement yet tinted with confusion. Lucy slowly closed her eyes as worry began to boil up within her. He wouldn't _actually _make them swap places, right?

"Y-Yeah...if that's OK with you guys..." The youngest Strauss giggled. Lucy's heart raced with anger. OK, with _them_? What about _her_?

"I-I'm cool with it." Natsu laughed. "But, we just have to tell her now..."

"This could be a fresh and new experience." Erza added, and Lucy could almost _hear _the smile of happiness within her voice. Gray would back her up, right?

"Sounds fun." said Gray. "But make sure you and flame-brain don't get _too _close, wouldn't want someone as lovely and beautiful as you to end up with him, eh Lisanna?"

"What'd you say, Icicle!?"

"You heard me!"

Lucy rolled her eyes as the noise regained composure - Natsu and Gray's voices in particular.

The blonde rose a questioning eyebrow to herself as the sound of footsteps began to approach behind her. Her ears listened closely as the sound waves approached, and she could _feel _her hands beginning to sweat. Why was she so nervous? No. Not nervous - _worried_.

All of a sudden, a warm, gently, and familiar hand was placed onto her shoulder. The Stellar mage turned her head and was suddenly eye-to-eye with Erza. Her dark eyes were shut, and Lucy could feel her hand grip tighter.

"Lucy, would you mind, um, leaving the team? Not permanently - just so you can catch up with training and everything, you know?"

The tone in Erza's voice seemed more of a statement than a question. Lucy remained silent for a few moments before faking a smile and shooting a stiff, restraining nod at her scarlet-haired friend.

Erza smiled warmly before embracing her. "Thank you, Lucy!" She had never sounded so happy. At least, not as long as Lucy knew her. The blonde hesitantly returned the hug. She felt loneliness wash over her as Erza's grip around her shaking body released. Her glassy, dirt-brown eyes, pricked with tears, watched as Erza and the others skipped back over to the table, continuing with the conversation they were having.

_Natsu'll come and cheer me up, right? _

Lucy continued to carefully watch, anticipating the moment Natsu's head would pop up from the crowds of people, and send her a warm, childish grin - the grin she felt warm her spirits and aching heart. But he never did.

After a few more minutes, Lucy stood up slowly from her chair, quickly sipped down the remaining water in her glass, and merrily skipped out the Guild doors and in pursuit of her home.

The walk back to her house was lonely. She was far too caught up in her thoughts to hear the sounds of worried warnings from the pervy sailors rowing by, and the soft feeling of the cool wind against her cheeks.

When she arrived at her 70,000 jewel home, Lucy retreated up the stairs before collapsing lazily onto her bed, soaking in the comforting feeling of her plump, pink blankets. Her hand roamed over to her right out of sheer habit; it hoped to grasp the soft feeling of Natsu's warm scarf and his perfectly heated body that could warm her endlessly.

It sure did feel strange without him there beside her. She didn't understand; Lucy _hated _it when Natsu slept with her, now...she was missing the hell out of him.

The blonde rubbed her sore temples. Ugh. What was wrong with her.

As Lucy raised her head and gazed down at the pillow her face rested on, her eyes caught sight of faint, tear stain patches. Startled slightly, Lucy's hand shot up and hastily rubbed the escapee tears from her eyes before looking over at her suitcase that rested in the corner of her room. A few months worth of dust had seeped atop it, and Lucy could easily tell the few spider webs that had been weaved there over time.

Without hesitation, Lucy hoisted herself up and wandered over to the suitcase. Her fingers slowly roamed out and danced across the surface of the leathery material. The blonde gazed down at her dusty fingers before rubbing her thumb and forefinger together in inspection.

She turned around on the spot and clenched her fist as she gazed out the window, watching the orange and faint yellow rays of the sun dance as it set.

She smiled sternly at herself and turned to the mirror. "Erza's right. I should do some training! But...where can I _go_? I don't even have the jewels to afford proper accommodation if I did..."

Lucy's eyes wandered over to her backpack. The blonde sighed and her arms fells lazily by her sides. "Looks like I'm going to have to go the old-fashioned way..."

The Stellar mage yanked up her backpack and began stuffing it with clear necessities needed for her travels such as, clothing, food, hairbrush (of _course _she needed that), a large water bottle and - the most important -, her Celestial keys.

Feeling freedom boil within her, Lucy's hand delved for Plue's Gate Key.

"Open, Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!"

As the golden light seeped away, Lucy crouched down, leaning against her knees for support. Plue gazed up at her smiling figure, slightly confused.

"Ready to go on an adventure, Plue?" she asked, standing up and clenching her fist in determination. The small, white creature leaped into the air, raising his right arm in agreement.

"Pun!"

* * *

**Final Notes from Author: **_So, there you have it. I know, the ending sucks (super cheesy...) and the chapter is excessively short, but it's now 12:23am in my time-zone, and I am tired as fuck. If there are any errors, I apologise, I have read over it, just not twice - I'll re-read over it again tomorrow, when I get the time. I promise you guys, the next chapter will be longer, **much **longer than this one, so hang in there. _

_Also, I am fully aware I didn't go into great amounts of detail in this chapter, but the next one will contain further information and reactions from the Guild (they didn't seem to be in much of this chapter...hm. I'll have to do that - as I've said just then - in the next chapter.)!_

_Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to leave a review telling me if you loved it, hated it, "meh"-ed it or absolutely, 100% **adored **it. :D It'll depend on the feedback I get if I continue this story, or if I delete it. _

_'Til next time._


End file.
